


Candlight Valentine

by sorairoyesterday



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorairoyesterday/pseuds/sorairoyesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sousuke, Haruka and Makoto plans for their Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlight Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Sorry for my weird English(if it sounds weird)...  
> And I was typing this on my phone, so I apologise for any typo errors n such. I'll add on some illustrations maybe tomorrow or the day after.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! (altho its already over on my side)

Cold. Too cold. The sun wasn't even up yet. It was far too early for him to wake up. He quietly skeaks out of bed, trying not to wake up the other two sleeping men. Once he was out, the taller among the two unconciously extends his arms looking for warmth and embraces the shorter male. Watching the two cuddling in their sleep, he smiles warmly and prepares to head out.

Groggily he boards the train and heads towards the fish market. He needs to get them fresh off the boat. Only the best for his beloved. Even the sun was barely up, the fish market was already bursting with life. Like it or not; he's going to fight with all the restaurant chefs and housewives for the best fish. It was worth all the effort for the special day. The fishmonger wraps up the mackerel and hands it to him. Satisfied, he heads to find the rest of the items he needs.

...

Teal eyes opens, realizes one person is missing from the bed. The shorter male in his arms moves closer to him, making himself comfortable. The teal eyed male brushes his lovers hair so he can have a better view of his sleeping lover. He places a light kiss on his forehead then slowly shifts himself out of the bed, carefully without waking the other male up. He dresses quickly realizing that he's going to be late. Honestly he could have just prepare everything earlier but he rather just have everything done on the day itself. He lightly jogs to the florist and was greeted by a long line of men queueing. This is going to be a long day.

...

The sun was up high in the sky, rays of light shining through the bedroom windows and gently wakes the blue eyes male. He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Then the slight chill makes him reaching for the duvet and wrapping himself into a cocoon. He looks around realizing that the bed was too spacious. He pouts, rolls around for a few minutes then lazily drags himself out of bed. He grabs the discarded pair of lounge pants from the floor and puts it on. He heads out of the bedroom and hears the front door being unlocked.

"Haru, you're awake."

Haruka sulks as he pulls out the bar stool and sits on it.

"I can't believe both of you left me to wake up alone today."

Makoto walks to the kitchen and places the fresh goods on the kitchen counter and then he proceeds to give Haruka a hug from behind. He gently places a kiss on Haruka's cheeks and buries his face into Haruka's shoulders.

"Sorry Haru-chan. But I've bought some mackerel for today's lunch."

Mackerel. That ultimate magic word that is guaranteed to send Haruka's heart aflutter. His blue eyes shines as he looks at Makoto like a happy kitten.

"...Drop the 'chan' already."

Haruka checks all the groceries that Makoto had bought. A small smile crept up his face. He reaches for the apron hanging on the kitchen wall and puts it on and starts preparing the mackerel.

"Do you need my help?" Makoto asked.

"I don't need you to burn down the kitchen or cutting your fingers again on Valentines day, Makoto!"

With that, Makoto spends the rest of the time sitting on the bar stool and watch Haruka prepare their meal.

...

By the time Sousuke reaches the florist entrance, all the flowers has been sold out. Only thing left was petals and some damaged stalks of roses. Disappointment was clearly on his face. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the flower shop and sends it to Rin.

'Woke up late, no roses.'

He walks around to try his luck. Maybe there would be some roses around. Nope. None. Then his phone rings.

"Man, roses for valentine. You are sure old fashioned eh, Sousuke. I just brought Ai out to catch a movie."

"If you're not going to be of any help, you might as well-"

"Whoa, hold on there. What about chocolates?"

"I'd doubt there would be mackerel flavoured chocolate or chocolate coated mackerel for Haruka."

Sousuke could hear Rin trying not to throw up on the other end.

"Jeez, Sou. That's some imagination you have there. Haru eh.. That's sure a hard one..."

There was a moment if silence as Sousuke waited for Rin's input. Sousuke leaned on the brick wall sighing. He'd bring Haruka to the pool but that's what he does everyday anyway. He wanted to do something much more special.

"Hey, Sousuke! I've got an idea!!"

"I'm listening..."

Sousuke listened to what Rin had to say and slowly there was hope in his heart.

"Thanks Rin. Knew I could count on you. Wouldn't expect less than the Shoujo manga master himself."

"Bastard!! Don't suddenly give me weird names!!"

...

It was already late noon. Haruka was done with all the cooking and what nots. Setting the food on the dining table, he looks over and checks on Makoto. The tall male had dozed off on the couch while the TV was showing a documentary on cat breeds. He knew Makoto had woken up quite early today. Haruka leaves Makoto there and sets up the table .

Haruka hears the front door being opened and he's blue eyes met with Sousuke's teal eyes. Haruka gestures to Sousuke, signalling that Makoto is asleep. Sousuke treads carefully trying not to make a sound as he heads towards Haruka, lowering his knees so his face is same level as Haruka and he kisses him on his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

Haruka looks at the large paper bag that Sousuke is holding. Something furry was inside. Haruka raises his brows.

"For Makoto. Took me awhile to actually get one. Figured this suits him best. And I kinda got lost somewhere along the train stations", Sousuke explained.

Sousuke walks into their bedroom leaving Haruka alone in the kitchen.

"Don't sulk. I did get you something too."

Sousuke winks at Haruka and disappears into the bedroom.

...

Makoto woke up realizing that the sun was already setting. He turns to his side and finds Sousuke watching him with tender expression.

"Happy Valentines day, sleepyhead"

Makoto smiles back n slowly hugs him and leans in for a long wet kiss.

"Makoto, Yamazaki. Dinner's ready!" Haruka informed.

"We've already gotten this far and you still can't call me by my first name."

"I'll call you whatever I want, Bakagaki"

Sousuke pouted and took his seat at the dining table. Haruka had already dimmed the lights and lighted the candles on the table. Makoto raised his eyebrows at Haruka.

"There's only mackerel..." Makoto looked at the dishes in dismay.

Haruka and Sousuke tried to hold their laugh. Sousuke took a clay pot dish out of the microwave and placed it on the table and took the lid off. Makoto's eyes went wide with excitement and the smell of his favorite green curry wafted into his nostrils. Haruka joined them with a large plate of Sousuke's favourite tonkatsu and served it on the dining table. The three men slowly enjoyed their dinner in the dark, and once awhile tangling their legs together underneath the table. As dinner was done, Haruka left the table and later returned with two small boxed in his hand, each tied with a dark blue and green ribbon.

"This is for you"

Haruka hands Makoto the box with a green ribbon then kisses him playfully on his cheek. Then he hands Sousuke with the other remaining box. Haruka wraps his arms around Sousuke's neck as he watches both men opening boxes.

"Oh my chocolates!! Thank you, Haru"

"Handmade? Not too sweet. Just the way I like it. Thanks Haruka"

Haruka hugs Sousuke from behind, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Glad you both liked it"

Haruka sits back to his seat. Sousuke then glances at Makoto and Haruka and shrugs.

"I guess it's my turn then. Just wait here"

Haruka and Makoto watches Sousuke head into the bedroom, probably getting something. He returns a few minutes later with the rather large paper bag. He kneels down to Makoto's side and slowly taking out the paperbag's content.

"This is for you, Makoto. Happy Valentine's day."

Makoto was on the verge of tears receiving a rather large calico cat plushie. It had a large pink ribbon tied to its neck, and green eyes just like Makoto's.

"Its really adorable, Sousuke. I love it."

Sousuke watched as Makoto smiled as if that very smile could easily gave angels their wings and fly off into the heavens. He quickly placed the empty paper bag over his head, trying to hide his blushing face from the two. Haruka was trying not to laugh at Sousuke, but he did anyways.

"Sou, just what are you doing?!" Makoto laughed.

After Sousuke felt like he has calmed himself a bit, he takes off the paper bag and reaches for Haruka's hand. He holds them tight but gently.

"Come..."

Sousuke gestures, leading Haruka into the bedroom. Makoto followed as Sousuke leads Haruka into their bathroom. The bathroom was all candle lit, bathtub filled with water and rose petals adorned the surface. The whole bathroom had a slight hint of lavender. Sousuke slowly undresses Haruka, much to his delight, Makoto joined in as well as he worked on Haruka's trousers. Bare naked, Haruka was led into the bathtub like royalty. Sousuke cleared his throat and holds one of Haruka's hand.

"I apologize first hand that this might not sound right cause poetry is not my forte, so here it goes..."

_Pool makes you wet_  
 _And the water is clear blue_  
 _Free as you are set_  
 _But I'd always waterfall you_

Silence. Again Sousuke hides his head into the paper bag. This is stupid. Much stupid. Why did he had to listen to Rin again? Haruka slowly takes the paper bag off Sousuke's head revealing his red beet face. Haruka then holds Sousuke's face in his hands and kisses him.

"That was for effort", Haruka laughed.

"Its not everyday we get to see you be this embarrassed," Makoto gently strokes Sousuke's hair.

Sousuke wishes he could just dig a hole and bury himself. But Haruka and Makoto seemed to have enjoyed themselves so it wasn't that bad. Then he felt Haruka pulling his good arm into the bathtub.

"So are both of you going to join me or do I have to make a written invitation?"

Both taller males grinned and started stripping then joined Haruka into the bathtub. It was a rather large bathtub, enough to fit in all three of them comfortably. This was Haruka's idea before they decided to move in together. They cuddles, shared kisses and intimate moments in the tub musing how their days went and small random chats.

"So I guess this was the best valentines celebration we had?"

"Wait!! I still haven't given both of you my present!" Makoto realized.

"Umm... I guess I go prepare it now. Both of you stay here. And no peeking!!"

With that Makoto left them wondeing while some light noises can be heard from the bedroom. Meanwhile Sousuke was admiring how delicious Haruka looked with a few rose petals on his shoulder. Sensual even.

"Okay, its ready!! Both of you can come out now"

Sousuke helped Haruka out of the tub and dried him off with a towel. While Sousuke is drying himself, Haruka walked into the bedroom with a loud gasp. Sousuke peeked over Haruka and nothing prepared him with the glorious sight of Makoto on the bed, eagle spread with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and strawberries all over his body.

"...looks like we're going to need another bath much later"


End file.
